poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 1: Bright Eyes, Come Home
>Next Episode Bright Eyes, Come Home is the first episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. After Bright Eyes is unable to be adopted, a mysterious man by the name of Samuel Quentin arrives at Holly's Puppy Pound and views her as a star. Plot The episode begins when two alley cats are ready to beat up Bright Eyes but Cooler saves her. Down in the sewers, Cooler wants to know where Bright Eyes has been. Bright Eyes explains the reason why is because she wants to be adopted. Cooler then carries Bright Eyes and they went back to the Puppy Pound. Today is Adoption Day at Holly's Puppy Pound and every puppy is excited, including Bright Eyes. However, the celebration is broken when the evil Katrina Stoneheart, along her nasty daughter Brattina, and their vicious cat, Catgut, came to ruin the fun. Katrina brings Holly, her goddaughter, an electric bill that reads $200 for electricity to rub salt on the wounds. Holly, unfortunately, doesn't have enough money to pay the bill. Katrina warns Holly that if the bill isn't paid, the pound will be shut down. Even worse, the pound will be turned over to Katrina. Holly informs her evil guardian that she'll have the $200 by tonight. Later, Holly announces to the visitors that today is the Adoption Day Extravaganza. Holly then shows all the puppies (Bright Eyes included) at the show. All the puppies except Bright Eyes were adopted. Bright Eyes was disheartened, saying to herself "Who wants to get adopted anyway?". Although Holly and the others were able to get enough money to pay the bill, Bright Eyes was still heartbroken. Later, Samuel Quentin, a movie director from Hollywood, arrives and sees Bright Eyes as an actress. Bright Eyes, hearing what Quentin said, packed her bags and said goodbye to her friends, but not before Cooler tells her that he'll be there if she runs into trouble again. As soon as Bright Eyes leaves, Katrina appears again. Then, even worse, all the money from Adoption Day was stolen. Katrina warns Holly that if the bill isn't paid in a week, she gets the pound and Holly gets canned. That night, Whopper tells his idea to his friends that the same movie director from earlier is rich and Howler sends the message to Bright Eyes that they need money or the pound will be closed for good. However, the dogs from across the country never heard of Sam Quentin. Meanwhile, at a nearby jewelry store, Sam Quentin tricks Bright Eyes into stealing the jewels, making her believe that she is an actress. Back at the Pound, Holly and Cooler couldn't believe what they saw and heard! It is revealed that Sam Quentin was hired by Katrina Stoneheart as a plot to shut down the pound and that Sam had stolen all the money Holly and the Pound Puppies earned, not to mention framing Bright Eyes into stealing jewelry. The Pound Puppies disguised themselves as mild-mannered strangers in trenchcoats(with the exception of Whopper in his superhero costume) while Holly prints the newspapers. At a harbor, the Pound Puppies go inside the Bark and Growl Cafe, a restaurant where only the toughest hang out. However, as soon as they came in, a group of vicious dogs surround the Pound Puppies. Then, Cooler saved the gang by turning on a juke box and everyone starts dancing. Soon, the group of dogs then tells the Pound Puppies that they had a run-in with Sam "Quick Fingers" Quentin and they want to see him locked up. They then agree to help the Pound Puppies find Bright Eyes. The Pound Puppies were able to sneak around Quentin's house and came to Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes was happy to see the Pound Puppies, and, as an "actress", she claims reveals she was bored of being an actress. Bright Eyes was then shocked after the Pound Puppies handed her a copy of the newspapers and read about her being a criminal. She then decides to give up her "career as an actress" and go in on the Pound Puppies' plan in order to clear her name. Meanwhile, Sam Quentin reads a newspaper article about Katrina buying a large ruby and enlists Bright Eyes to do the job. At Katrina's house, Sam tells Bright Eyes to steal Katrina's ruby while he rolls the camera. As Sam follows Bright Eyes in the house, he is surrounded by the Pound Puppies, their allies, and Holly, who reveals to Quentin that there is no ruby. As the other dogs, who were tricked by Quentin, beat him up in the darkness, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut were awoke by the noise downstairs. As Brattina called the police, Katrina and Catgut find Quentin hanging on the chandelier. The police then captures Sam Quentin and arrested him. Holly, after overhearing that her aunt had hired Sam Quentin, tells Katrina that now that the reward will pay off the bill, the Pound will remain open (much to the chagrin of Katrina). Bright Eyes was happy to be home and decides to stay with the Pound Puppies. Roll Call Voice Cast for Bright Eyes, Come home Gallery Bright Eyes, Come Home Error When Holly was rubbing Cooler's stomach, her nose is missing. In one scene, Holly's scarf is pink and not blue Trivia Bright Eyes' dream of being adopted was never mentioned again for the remainder of the series. This episode marks Whopper, Holly, Katrina, and Brattina's first appearances. Cooler, Howler, Bright Eyes, and Nose Marie (Originally known as The Nose) return from the 1985 TV Special. The scene where Howler sends a message to Bright Eyes is used again in Ghost Hounders. The Bark and Growl Cafe appeared again in Whopper Cries Uncle. This is the first episode written by Tom Ruegger, who is known as the writer for TV Shows such as Tiny Toons Adventures and Animaniacs. It is the first episode when a member leaves the Pound Puppies for a temporary time. Barry Dennen, who provided the voice of Sam Quentin, who was known for his roles as Bill Watson in the 1980 film, "The Shining" and as Pontius Pilate in the 1973 film, "Jesus Christ Superstar". The first subplot where Bright Eyes gets framed by a villain is used again in The Bright Eyes Mob. The second subplot where Bright Eyes dreams of being an actress is used again in Bright Lights, Bright Eyes. This is the first episode to feature the Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner. This is the first episode directed by Arthur Davis, Carl Urbano, Rudy Zamora, Don Lusk, and Ray Patterson. In one scene, Whopper makes a brief reference to the 1922 song, Chicago, when he sings about Milwaukee to the tune of the song. In one scene where the Pound Puppies visit the Bark and Growl cafe, Chubby Checker's "The Twist" can be heard on the jukebox. Do you think Samuel Quintinn should make a comeback as one of the main villains in the remake of the TV Series? Oh yeah! It's been a long time since he made an appearance. I don't think so. I'll bet he has something better to do than to work for Katrina. Well... I don't know. Category:Episodes Category:1986 airdates Category:TV Series Category:Starring Bright Eyes Category:Written by Tom Ruegger Category:Episodes featuring the Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner Category:Season 1 Episodes